


The Reaping

by McFly33



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Murphy is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFly33/pseuds/McFly33
Summary: I consider myself a pretty confident woman. I have always been strong in the face of adversity. Facing my problems head on and trying to conceal my fears and my insecurities as much as I can. Except, in this exact moment the girl I thought I was could not, for the help of me, stop shaking. Shaking from fear and from lost innocence. I was a promising 21 years old woman on the road to become a general surgeon. Except, last night, my life took a scary turn. I went to a bar. Got drunk. Got drugged by who knows who and got kidnapped and dragged into a warehouse with 4 other girls. And that was not even the scary part.





	1. Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything at all. I'm just here to try new things and see where this thing goes. It's pretty dark and pretty whack but what can you do? I must have a pretty dark mind. Also, english is not my first language so i'm not so sure about most of the punctuation and syntax.

I consider myself a pretty confident woman. I have always been strong in the face of adversity. Facing my problems head on and trying to conceal my fears and my insecurities as much as I can. Except, in this exact moment the girl I thought I was could not, for the help of me, stop shaking. Shaking from fear and from lost innocence. I was a promising 21 years old woman on the road to become a general surgeon. Except, last night, my life took a scary turn. I went to a bar. Got drunk. Got drugged by who knows who and got kidnapped and dragged into a warehouse with 4 other girls. And that was not even the scary part.

I don't know for how long we had been sitting on the cold floor but when I woke up a man twice my size told us to get up and get our clothes off. I tried to be brave and stand my ground. He was NOT going to intimidate me. I'm a fighter and don't bend that easily. The thing is I wasn't strong enough. The man just grabbed my hair and pulled on it to get me up. He then proceeded to literally rip my clothes off my body, leaving me in my purple bra and my black underwear. I tried to fight him but he just kept his hold on my hair and punched me in the stomach. Now, the other girls and I were placed in a row only dressed in our underwear. And the confident, strong girl I thought I was couldn't stop shaking. In front of us, was a group of guys checking us out. Even then, in this precarious situation, I tried keeping my gaze cold and devoided of any emotion that could show how I really felt inside. I was scared. One of the men, who looked more like a boy really, kept leering at my breast. He had a scrunchy face and dirty hair. All I wanted to do was cover myself, but I knew that it would show weakness on my part. So I simply puffed out my chest to show that I wouldn't be intimidated by any of them. The five men in front of us were now staring at my chest. I told myself that I didn't care, not one bit, and that they could all go to hell. I knew I was lying to myself though. All I wanted to do was cry and run away. I couldn’t do that. One look to my right showed me all the reasons to stay strong and put up a fight. The other 4 girls looked scared out of their mind. They looked really young too. Most of them couldn't be over 16 years old. One of the girls even seemed to be around 14. That's when I knew I had to step up and find my inner strength. Even if, right now, I was running pretty low on strength and courage, I couldn't back down and let them win. Whatever this was, I had to figure a way out if not for me, at least for them.

I turned back to face the group of men and that's when I noticed him: the only one not drooling and looking at my chest. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was tan with many freckles on it. He looked serious, mysterious but equally dangerous as the other guys. Strangely he looked out of place. Like he didn't belong with the other men. His eyes were fixed on mine. A shiver passed through me and I averted my eyes. Whatever this was, some handsome man couldn’t rile me up, especially one who seemed to be really dangerous. The boy with the scrunchy face took two steps before he started talking.

“All right ladies listen up. You are here to begin your training. Each one of you will be given a mentor that will teach you everything you need to know before being sent off.”

“What are you talking about dickhead?”

The words left my mouth before I could stop myself. On the inside I was mortified. On the outside I just looked god damn cold.

“Excuse me slut? Did I give you the right to open your fucking mouth?”

I would like to say I was surprise by his words but I really wasn't. I am not a naive person. I know that being drugged, abducted and stripped of my clothes could only end up badly. I wasn't going down without a fight though.

“Yeah well guess what dickhead? We also didn't give you the right to drug us, to bring us in a dirty garage and to undress us. So excuse me if my manners aren't the best right now.”

The boy's eyes grew three sizes bigger before he gain back his stance and put on a blank face. The other three guys by his right were all trying to suppress a smirk. They were definitely enjoying my sarcasm towards the boy who believed he was the king. The man with the dark hair who was standing on the boy's left hadn't moved a muscle and was still staring at me. When I locked eyes with him, I found that he looked concerned. His jaw twitch and he moved a little bit his head in a signal that could only mean one thing.

“Stop. Stop trying to get a raise out of him. This won't end well for you."

With one look I understood his unspoken warning and his concern for me. Even then, I didn't care. If he was so concern with my safety he shouldn’t have abducted me. I looked away from him and locked eyes again with scrunchy face.

“Well, well! I sense that we have a little firecracker here. We'll see how you'll talk after your training."

“You still haven't explained shit to us. What is this training you keep referring to and why are we here?”

My voice was strong, unwavering but inside I was terrified of his answer. He began to smile slowly and then he spoke carefully.

“Well, you are here to become good and faithful sluts who will do everything their masters say. Once you've learned all the kinks, you will all be sold to the highest buyers.”

My face was drained of its colors the moment the boy started talking. I knew I looked terrified but I just couldn't control myself anymore. One look to my right and I knew all the other girls were petrified as well. The smallest girl even started quietly crying. I closed my eyes for only three seconds trying to regain control over my fears. I took two shaky breaths and opened my eyes. When I spoke again, my sarcasm was back on and I looked ready for a fight.

“So what you mean is human trafficking. More specifically sex trafficking. Including sexual slavery. Have I left anything out? "

The three men on the right all looked at me with unease. Scrunchy boy just looked smug and handsome guy just averted his eyes. Coward. He wasn't Mr. Perfect after all. Scrunchy face spoke again.

“No that seems pretty accurate actually. Thanks for the insight Blondie."

He turned his eyes on the other girls. Making them jump in fear.

“Now, each one of us here will test the product. When we're all satisfied with each one of you, we'll have our pick. Don't worry no one will be left out: 5 boys, 5 girls. Everyone will leave satisfied tonight.”

He smiled wickedly and I just couldn't help myself again.

“You mean YOU will be satisfied. US, we will only hate you more than we already do. And that's a promise.”

I locked eyes with handsome guy for only a brief moment directing my last words at him in hope maybe that he would say something to stop this. He didn't.

“All right, Dax you're first up buddy.”

The tall blond man quickly started for the first girl. She was tall and had brown hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing a matching set of pink underwear. And most importantly she looked like she was going to puke.

“What's your name sweetheart?”

“Rrroommma.” She said in a shaking voice.

The blond man, Dax, slowly traced her face with his longest finger tentatively getting lower. “Mm…and how old are you baby?”

When he reached her sternum, he massaged her breast delicately. Roma sucked in a sharp breath, unable to move.

“I'm 17 Sir.”

Dax surprisingly stopped his ministrations and looked up at her.

“Good.”

He then continued the line of girls asking the same questions and each time palping their breast. I got the names and the age of the other 3 girls in the process. Next to Roma was Harper. She was 16, had light brown hair and was wearing a white bra and red underwear. The girl didn't seem phase at all when Dax touched her. She seemed somewhere else. After Harper, there was Monroe. She was also 16, was really small and looked like she wanted to punch someone. She was wearing a sport’s bra and some kind of boxer underwear all in black. When Dax touched her she jerked back and spit in his face. That only seemed to turn him on more than he already was. Lastly there was Charlotte. She was 14, so little and had light brown hair. She wasn't even wearing a bra. She simply had on a green tank top and orange underwear. When Dax approached her she was still silently crying. He shushed her and made big circle around her small breast. I'm pretty sure it was her first time being touch by a boy. I was sad, mad and scared for all of them. They were only children. When my time came I tried to stop him. I claimed it was my body and that he couldn't touch me without my consent. It was useless. He palm my breast twitching my nipples trough the fabric of my bra when he found out I was 21. My face remained stoic while he whispered in my ear how much of a good slut I could become under his wing. I felt sick but I didn't let it show. Next one up was Cage. For him our breast were no interests. He only palped everyone's butt and slapped my left cheek when he heard me say under my breath how much of a pedophile he was. Seriously the guy looked like he was 35 if not more. After Cage came Emerson who didn't look any younger and he was worst. He put his tongue down each of our throat. Roma and Harper didn't say a word. Monroe tried to pull away but he kept a firm hand on her neck while Charlotte only continued to cry through the whole ordeal. I wanted to kill him for what he was doing to those poor girls, especially Charlotte who was so young and innocent. But I couldn't. The only thing I could do was bit him hard when he jammed his tongue in my mouth. He cried in pain and slapped me across the face.

“Bitch!”

“Pervert!” I spat back.

He hit me again across my other cheek. I felt the tears threatening to spill but I just held them in and kept my face devoided of all emotion.

“All right, All right! Settle down Emerson. My turn.”

Scrunchy face, which introduced himself as Murphy, had a different tactic with each girl. With Roma he just palped her breast and kissed her cheek with a “good girl“ when he saw she wasn't objecting. With Harper, he traced the outline of her mouth with his tongue before giving her ass a sharp squeeze. He let out a big “nice“ more for himself before moving to Monroe. He only looked at her before saying “not my type but you'll do“. When he came in front of Charlotte he looked at her like a predator.

“So baby, any hair down there yet?”

He slowly raked his hands alongside her hips nearing the outline of her underwear. I couldn’t take it anymore and I just snap.

“Don't you dare touch her!”

Murphy abruptly stopped his ministrations and locked eyes with me.

“Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it slut?”

He kept staring at me while he lowered his hand near the outline of Charlotte's underwear. I panicked. I started looking everywhere for help. The men were all staring at Murphy, a wicked look on their faces, except for handsome guy. He was staring at Charlotte a pained expression on his face. Like he wanted to stop it but couldn't. This didn't make any sense. When he saw that I was staring at him his face went blank like he didn't look conflicted a minute ago. And then an idea struck me and I turned back to Murphy.

“Stop! I'll take her test.”

Murphy stop just outside Charlotte's underwear and withdrew his hand.

“What?”

“You said it yourself. I'm the slut here so I'll take her test. Just...don't touch her. She's just a kid.”

He looked at me curious.

“I see your point slutty. And I am inclined to accept your offer cause I really want to taste your pussy. But, just know that even if she is just a kid, now, Charlotte will leave this place a woman. You are just delaying the inevitable.”

I closed my eyes repulsed by this man who was going to force himself on me. I knew I was buying time for Charlotte but I couldn't witness this and do nothing.

“I don't care. Just don't touch her. Touch me instead.”

I saw his eyes go dark. He licked his lips and slowly made his way to me.

“Your wish is my command baby.”

I braced myself for what was coming. Closing my eyes for only a minute trying to take my mind somewhere else…except I couldn't. I was going to be raped. Me, Clarke Griffin, aspiring surgeon of only 21 years old was going to be sexually assaulted by a creep who looked like he couldn't be more than 18. I opened my eyes when I felt his hands on my breast. His eyes seemed crazy and his mouth was watering. I felt sick. I looked up and I saw handsome guy looking at me. His expression of pain I saw earlier was back on. This time he didn't let it fade. He just locked eyes with me and mouthed for me, only for me. “Look at me. Keep your eyes on me. Everything's ok. I'm here.“ I was so confused and angry. This didn't make any sense. He was a pimp, probably a rapist too. Why would he care about me, about Charlotte and the other girls? Murphy twisted my nipples roughly bringing tears to my eyes. I let my eyes fall to the ground. No. I wasn't going to entertain both of them. Handsome guy could go to hell. I still had free will here. Murphy increased his pressure on my breast squeezing them together abruptly.

“Such a nice rack slutty. Oh what I could teach you‚ I could help you become such a good little slut."

I was tired of his games. Once again I couldn't help myself. I looked up in his eyes.

“Get on with it creep. I don't have all day.”

His face twisted in a devious smile. One of his hands left my breast and plunged itself into my heat, faster than I could assess. I couldn't repress the little whimper of pain that escaped me. Murphy just smiled even wider.

“Good girl.”

My eyes filled up with tears. But I would not let them fall. No way in hell. My eyes caught handsome guy again. His face was unreadable now. His eyes though told a different story. They were so dark. He seemed repulse by Murphy's action. Like he wanted to say something, to stop this. I imperceptibly moved my head from left to right, looking at Charlotte with the corner of my eyes. He understood right away. He looked at Charlotte and then at me again. He understood I was doing this for her, for all of them. He deflated but seemed resolute. He mouthed for me again. “You're okay. You're all right. I'm here. Look at me.“ Murphy was still pushing his fingers in and out of my pussy. I was so tired of fighting it, so I just locked eyes with the dark haired man in front of me, never leaving his eyes and trying to think about something else. Murphy was making it pretty difficult though.

“Come on baby you're going to have to do better than that. I won't stop until you're coming on my hand shaking with pleasure and I can finally taste you."

I wanted to scream. Pull his eyes out of his skull and kill him. I couldn't. I had to endure and take it for the other girls. This didn't mean I couldn't spite him.

“Go to hell dickhead.”

He increased his speed with his two fingers adding another one and pressing his thumb on my clit.

“I love when you talk dirty baby.”

His increased speed and added fingers would be the death of me. My own body was betraying me. I felt the waves of pleasure building in the pit of my stomach. I was disgusted with myself. My eyes were still locked with handsome guy. My face was constricted in pain and in pleasure, both dominating the other one. The dark man mouthed his last words for me. Bringing me over the edge. “It's okay. Let go. It will be over.“ I screamed in pain and in pleasure at the same time, my wetness gathering on Murphy's fingers.

“Good girl. You're a good little slut Blondie. I have great expectations from you in the future.”

His fingers pulled out of me and he brought them to his lips.

“Mm‚ you taste so damn good slutty. So wet for me.”

I wasn't looking at him. My eyes cold and devoided of emotions still fixed on handsome man. Murphy turned his head slightly to see what I was looking at.

“Ah yeah, I almost forgot. Your turn Blake.”

Murphy gave me a last once over before backing up until he was in the line of men again. Like nothing ever happen. All I wanted to do was cry. I felt dirty and stained. I held back my tears. Handsome guy, Blake it seemed, took a step forward. He first approached Roma who seemed even more scared than before. I forgot that the girls had to witness what Murphy had just done to me. Bellamy simply locked eyes with Roma. Not even glancing once to the curves of her body. He then proceeded down the line, each time locking eyes with the girl trying to find I don't know what, when my turn came. I tried to look cold and detached from the situation. Like his gaze wasn't affecting me at all. It wasn't working though. I knew I looked defeated. Slowly he reached out to me. Bringing his hand on my forearm and his lips close to my ear.

“I'm sorry.”

This two little words were my undoing. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. He pulled back squeezed my forearm one last time and took back his place with the other men. Murphy looked surprised and pleased at the same time.

“Woo! What did you do Blake? I've been trying to break her all night. I don't know what kind of dirty talk you used but please teach me all your tricks!"

“You couldn't handle any of my tricks Murphy. Only real men can handle that.”

All the other men exploded in laughter. Leaving Murphy staring darkly at Blake.

“As a newcomer Blake tonight you are supposed to have the first choice. I don't know if you should benefit from this privilege anymore."

There was a palpable tension in the room, both men looking at each other without blinking. Trying to figure out who would break first. Finally, Dax broke the tension.

“You know the rules Murphy. Boss won't be happy if we change them."

Murphy stared at Blake for a long excruciating minute before he spoke.

“All right. Take your pick Blake.”

Blake didn't have to think for a second before he spoke.

“I choose Clarke.”

My breath caught in my throat. I have never felt that much relief and dread at the same time. Blake, even though he probably was an awful man for being involved in this shit, seemed to be the least crazy of the 5 men.

“No you can't!”

I didn't even realize I was talking out loud when the words came tumbling out of my mouth. Murphy's gaze turned toward me.

“Shut up Bitch. You have no power here. We do! And from now on, you will do everything that Blake tells you to do.”

Murphy seemed annoyed by Blake’s choice. I think he wanted to pick me himself. He recovered pretty fast after that and I had to painfully watch each girl getting picked one by one by what they called 'their new mentor '. I was terrified for them. Roma got picked by Murphy, Harper by Cage, Monroe by Emerson, and Charlotte by Dax. I couldn't believe what was happening. These poor girls were going to be mistreated, raped and turned into sexual slaves. They were so young and innocent. This couldn't be happening.

“Please you can't do this! You don't have a right. These girls are only children. We are not objects we are people. You can't make us do anything we don't want to.”

“Shut the fuck up Bitch. Blake, you better take care of your girl before I do something about it.”

Blake turned his eyes on me and took quick big steps in my direction. When he reached me he grabbed my right hand and tugged on it.

“Come on we're leaving.”

I ripped my hand from his.

“Don't touch me!”

“Clarke don't make this harder than it already his.”

“Fuck you! You don't own me. Go to hell.”

He reached out again this time grabbing my upper arm.

“Come on let's go. I won't repeat myself.”

I started to trash against him. Trying to get him to let go of me. His hold on me just tightened and after a few seconds he decided he had had enough. He hooked his left arm across my waist lifting my toes in the air. He put a cloth over my mouth and I started to scream. After a few seconds though I started to feel dizzy. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Blake’s strong arm draped across my waist holding me closer to him while my body went limp and the little words he whispered in my ear before darkness surrounded me.

“You're okay. You're all right. I've got you.”


	2. Bellamy

 This was insane. At 26 years old, I had been given the assignment of the last two decades. Infiltrate a human trafficking operation and try to take it down from the inside. I've only been a cop for the last 5 years. I'm what they call a rookie. There was no way that I would be the one to go undercover in such a massive operation. The thing is I was the one with all the contacts. Coming from the streets myself, it was easy after I graduated from police school, to go back to the streets and keep good relationships with many people who are today my eyes and ears about what's happening on the streets. This was how we found out about the human trafficking operation in the first place. My bosses were a little bit unsure of letting me go in alone. They told me it would be difficult to watch, to act and to find information. They also said that a lot of times I would have to make tough calls about what I could let happen and what I had to stop. I would live for a long time in grey areas where what is right and what I would have to do to keep my cover in place were two different things. One of my contacts on the street helped me get in the organization. I met with the other 4 guys with whom I would work to get the girls ready. They were all creepy dudes with sexual deviance problems. I knew it would be hard for me to watch but nothing could prepare me for what happened.

They brought in 5 young girls. They looked so scared it made me sick. Most of them were minors and this was all so wrong. It was taking all my strength to keep a straight face. All I wanted to do was arrest the men next to me and bring the girls far away from here. Keep them safe. It was in my nature to protect. I didn't become a cop for nothing. I wanted to keep people safe. Most importantly I wanted to keep the people that I love safe. One of these girls could easily be Octavia. My little sister of 17 years old could be sold as a sexual slave. My fist clenched just thinking about it. I had to calm down. Octavia was safe and I had a job to focus on. I looked up again at the 5 girls and that's when I saw her. She looked older than the other girls. She also exhibited more curves. She was blond, petite and had big blue eyes. She looked ready for a fight. I locked eyes with her only briefly but what I saw disturbed me. I saw courage, defiance and if it was even possible desire? No, that couldn't be right. In her mind I was a creepy guy who was enjoying seeing young girls vulnerable in their underwear. Before I could find an explanation in her eyes, she dropped her gaze from mine.

Murphy started talking and before I could register what was happening the blond girl in front of me was talking back to him. She was trying to be so brave that it was heartwarming to witness. She was also being pretty reckless trying to defy Murphy. The boy was a psycho. Who knows what he could do to the girls. She had to know she was playing with fire trying to provoke him. When our eyes met again I carefully moved my head from left to right and I mouthed for her, only for her so the others wouldn't see, to stop trying to get a raise out of him. This could only end badly. She looked at me like she didn't care what I thought. I was only a monster in her eyes. Murphy kept talking. The blond girl was continually responding to him. When he finally explained what the organization was all about. I saw fear cross every girl's face. Even the blond, courageous girl in front of me looked terrified for a minute. And then she spoke again with venom in her voice. She looked at me but I couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. I cowardly looked away from her. Damn! This cover operation was going to be more difficult than I anticipated.

Murphy explained how we would proceed and the blond girl shot back how this will only end with them hating us more. She locked eyes with me again and I know what she was silently asking. She was asking me to say something to stop this. I didn't. I couldn't. And then it became hell for me.

I had to watch each man groped each girl, being rougher with the blond girl in front of me. Which I found out was 21 and was named Clarke. She was the only one over 18, all the other girls being 17, 16 and 14. When Murphy’s turn came I became tense. I was afraid of what he might do to the girls. When he stopped in front of Charlotte my heart froze and I couldn't hide the pain in my face when Murphy's hands linger near the girl's underwear. Clarke looked panicked. She told Murphy to keep his hands away from the little girl but that only sprung him on. When she looked at me I had to fight myself to keep a straight face on. She couldn't know how much this was affecting me. A little girl of 14 years old was going to be raped in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I mean, I could but I would destroy my cover and who knows how many 14 years old would continue to get raped with this organization still going.

And then Clarke spoke, making me feel relieve and anxious at the same time. She was offering Murphy to take Charlotte's test. One look at Murphy and I knew he would agree to it. His verbal response only confirmed it. Clarke closed her eyes, bracing herself. She was so brave. This girl, no woman, was going to be raped for wanting to protect a little girl. I was in awe of her. Murphy began touching her and her eyes met mine. I wanted to stop this, protect her but I couldn't. So I mouthed for her once again to look at me and that I was here. She dropped her gaze from me probably disgusted with the fact that I was trying to make her feel better. For her, I was a monster, but I couldn't do anything.

When Murphy plunged his fingers into her heat she couldn't repress a whimper of pain. I tried to control my features and be strong but when she looked back at me again, my eyes looked murderous. I wanted to kill him. Then Clarke shook her head imperceptibly and shot a look to Charlotte with the corner of her eyes. I knew what she was saying. Don't do or say anything or she will face the consequences. I shot a look to Charlotte but once I looked back to Clarke I just seemed resolute. We locked eyes again and I mouthed to her 'you're okay. You’re all right. I'm here. Look at me.' Murphy kept pushing into her and he wasn't going to stop until she came. I saw pain and pleasure build within her. Our eyes were still locked with each other. I wanted to make it stop for her so I mouthed those last words to her 'It's okay. Let go. It will be over.' I saw her climax and cry out in pain and in pleasure at the same time. Murphy licked his fingers clean and said some dirty things to her. Her eyes were still on me and when Murphy finally noticed he turned back and told me it was my turn. He took back his place next to me. My eyes were still on Clarke. I was worried about her. She was silent and still had unshed tears in her eyes. I had to focus on the task at hand though.

I went to the first girl, Roma. I looked in her eyes. She looked scare but resolute about being here. The second one, Harper, look disgusted to be in this position but still resolute. The third girl, Monroe seemed scared but she also had fire in her eyes like she was ready to fight back. The fourth girl, Charlotte looked so small, young and scared. Her tears were starting to dry on her cheeks. When I looked at Clarke I saw courage in her eyes but I also saw defeat, pain and sorrow. I couldn't help myself. I touched her right forearm and brought my lips close to her ear.

“I'm sorry.”

When I pulled back I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt so useless in that moment. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't protect her and I couldn't take her pain away. I simply squeezed her forearm to give her some comfort to show her I was there but at this point I didn't know where her mind was. Even if she believed my sincerity, I was still a monster to her and for that I couldn't blame her. Right now, I felt like a monster myself. I took back my place with the men. Murphy looked surprised.

“Woo! What did you do Blake? I've been trying to break her all night. I don't know what kind of dirty talk you used but please teach me all your tricks!”

I wanted to kill him. He was actually enjoying Clarke’s pain.

“You couldn't handle any of my tricks Murphy. Only real men can handle that.”

And I wasn't lying there. Only real men would comfort a woman when she's hurt. Only a real man wouldn't force himself on a woman. But I couldn't tell him that. So I settled on fixing him coldly instead.

“As a newcomer Blake tonight you are supposed to have the first choice. I don't know if you should benefit from this privilege anymore.”

Murphy was trying to intimidate me. It wasn't working at all. I just stared darkly at him even more. Dax broke the tension.

“You know the rules Murphy. Boss won't be happy if we change them.”

Murphy stared at me for another minute before he spoke.

“All right. Take your pick Blake.”

I didn't have to think for a second.

“I choose Clarke.”

She had been through so much tonight and I knew she would endure so much worse with any of the other men. She had so much fight in her that things could go bad really fast if she was with Dax, Cage, Emerson or Murphy, especially Murphy. He would destroy her. Of course the more logistical reason why I had to choose her was that, as a cop, I had to avoid as much as I could, being put in any kind of sexual situation with a minor. Clarke was the obvious choice. Still, it was a difficult choice to make since Charlotte was so young and vulnerable. I knew Clarke wanted me to pick Charlotte. The next time she spoke she seemed desperate.

“No you can't!”

Murphy's gaze turned toward Clarke.

“Shut up Bitch. You have no power here. We do! And from now on, you will do everything that Blake tells you to do.”

Murphy’s words were mean and harsh. I wanted to punch him. Although, he seemed pretty annoyed by my choice. I couldn't help but be a little happy about it. He recovered pretty fast after that and the men started to pick a girl one by one. It was painful to watch. Especially when Dax picked Charlotte. I wanted to beat the hell out of him but I couldn't. I had to keep my focus on the mission so I could get these girls home and ensure that this organization takes no other girl. Clarke was again making it really difficult for me to focus.

“Please you can't do this! You don't have a right! These girls are only children. We are not objects. We are people. You can't make us do anything we don't want to.”

“Shut the fuck up Bitch. Blake, you better take care of your girl before I do something about it.”

I turned my gaze on her. She had to stop defying Murphy. It would get her kill. I took quick big steps in her direction. When I reached her, I grabbed her right hand and tugged on it.

“Come on we're leaving.”

She ripped her hand from mine.

“Don't touch me!”

She seemed so repulsed by me. I couldn't blame her. She was about to be taken god knows where against her will by a stranger. Still, I had to stay focused.

“Clarke, don't make this harder than it already his.”

“Fuck you! You don't own me. Go to hell.”

I wanted to tell her 'I know I don't. Please just trust me.' I couldn't.

I reached out again this time grabbing her upper arm.

“Come on let's go. I won't repeat myself.”

She started to trash against me. Trying to get me to let go of her. My hold on her just tightened and after a few seconds I was afraid she was going to hurt herself. I hooked my left arm across her waist lifting her toes in the air. I reached into my pocket and found a cloth soaked in chloroform. I put the cloth over her mouth and she started to scream. After a few seconds though her screams stopped and she slowly crumbled into my arms. I tighten my hold on her bringing her closer to my body. I whispered little words into her ear to comfort her even though I knew this wasn't enough to take her fear away.

“You're okay. You're all right. I've got you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if the wording isn't the best or if there are many errors. I'm still trying to find my writing style while practicing my english writing. Any writing tips are welcome. Thank you for reading!


	3. Clarke

I woke up dizzy and completely lost. I was in a big king size bed with black silk sheets and I was in my underwear and nothing else. I tried to move when I heard a voice.

“Take it easy!”

My head snapped to my right and my first instinct was to grab the sheets and pull them closer to my chest.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

That face. I remembered seeing him before. Memories from last night came rushing back. I had been abducted and I was now a sex slave. I had to be train by this man to become a sexual slave to probably another man. My stomach turned. I was going to be sick.

“Bathroom!”

“What?”

I threw the covers in the air rushing to a little door that I hope led to a bathroom. Blake was right behind me. I opened the door and kneeled as fast as I could on the floor in front of the toilet. Blake only had time to grab my hair to keep it away from my face before I started to throw up. I was sick for a good 5 minutes. It’s like my body was in shock. After a while I started shacking. I was so cold. So lost. That’s when I realized I was still only in my underwear.

“You’re cold.”

I jumped hearing Blake’s voice. I had forgotten he was behind me still grabbing my hair.

“I’m fine!”

My voice sounded strain, probably from all the throwing up I had just done.

“You’re not. Let me take you back to bed. You need to rest.”

He put his hand on my back drawing slow circles. Trying to take the pain away. I pulled away from him as fast as I could and I tried to stand up.

“Don’t touch me! I said I was fine!”

I wobbled on my feet and started to walk across the room to get to the bed. Halfway there, my legs gave up. I thought I was going to fall straight on my face and break something. Before I hit the floor though, I felt strong arms circling my waist and lifting me up.

“I’ve got you.”

Hot breath fanned over my ear and I didn’t have the strength to push Blake away this time. I let him help me back to bed.

***

When I woke up again, my mouth was so dry I couldn’t even talk, but at least I felt rested. My eyes adjusted to the light of the room, when I spotted Blake, once again seated by the side of the bed. His eyes met mine and then he was up.

“I’ll get you some water.”

He walked across the room to a sink that seemed to be situated in a little kitchen. After he poured me some water, he came back just as fast and handed me the glass. I silently took the glass from him and started chugging it. After I was done, I put the glass down on the nightstand next to me.

“Thanks.” I said casting my eyes to the sheet that was barely covering anything.

“You’re welcome.” He said, looking at me thoughtfully.

Everything was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again with a smirk on his face.

“You’re way less chatty than you were last night.“

My eyes went to his face as face as my mind could comprehend what he had just said.

“What? I snapped at him.

“I mean…”

“I know what you mean, you asshole! That was a rhetorical question.” I said, glaring at him.

He laughed so hard it made me flinch for a second.

“Why are you laughing? This is one of the shittiest situations I’ve ever been in and you’re laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.“ He said trying to control his laughter and sobering up quickly. “It’s just…you’re so unapologetic and honest. After everything that went down last night, I’m just…I’m really impressed by you.”

He looked at me like he was proud, almost fond, of me. My eyes hardened.

“Well I don’t care that you’re impress with me. I only care to get out of here.”

Just when I said it, I know that it wasn’t totally true. I didn’t only care about me. I also cared about Charlotte…Harper, Roma and Monroe. I stilled remembered all of their names from last night. Their faces and their tears were imprinted in my head and I couldn’t get them out. Just like I couldn’t get the faces of the other men that were there out of my mind. One face was brutally reminded me that I had lost something much more sacred than my freedom last night. I had lost consent. I had lost the choice to share my body with someone. It was taken away from me last night and I was sure it was going to be taken again and again and again…Dread filled me just thinking about what was to come and I shuttered.

“Clarke…”

“You don’t have to say anything Blake. I know that won’t happen on your watch. You’ll keep me here as long as you have to.”

“Bellamy. My name is Bellamy.“

I looked at him, surprised.

“Why are you telling me your name? You didn’t have to give it to me.” I asked in earnest.

“Because I know your name. It wouldn’t be fair to hide mine.” He said almost sad.

“You’re right it wouldn’t. Thank you for telling me Bellamy.“ I responded honestly.

“You’re welcome.” He answered with a little smile.

We looked at each other for a few seconds before he spoke again.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can. Doesn’t me I’ll answer it.” I responded with a straight face.

He smiled again before it vanished completely.

“Why haven’t you asked me any questions yet? I mean about all of this.“ He said gesturing at the room we were in.

Tears welled up in my eyes before I could chase them away with a few shaky breaths. He patiently looked at me waiting for me to say something.

“Maybe because deep down,” I said voice hoarse. “I don’t really want to know what’s going to happen to me, to us.”

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. No, that couldn’t be sadness. This guy had probably done the same thing with a hundred girls. Trying to build trust and be empathic with them before…before destroying them and using their body like it belonged to him. I wouldn’t fall for any of it. I couldn’t.

“Clarke…” He reached for me like he was trying to comfort me.

I pulled my arm away just as fast.

“Don’t touch me. “ I threatened.

I know he could overpower me in two seconds if he wanted to, but I wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He saw the determination in my eyes and if I was being honest with myself, he probably saw the fear too. He quickly dropped his hand.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“No you’re not. If you were, you wouldn’t be here, training girls to be sex slaves and readying them to be traded in human trafficking.” I challenged.

He looked at me like he wanted to say something before he clenched his jaw.

“You’re right. I’m not sorry. Now. I know you don’t want to ear this, but we’re going to have to talk about your training eventually because it’s starting tonight.” He said frustratingly.

“Tonight?” I shouted, sitting straighter in bed.

“Yes, tonight.”

He got up and went straight to a little door on the right side of the room.

“Now” he said, opening the door “Pick something to wear from the closet and we’ll be on our way to the welcoming banquet.”

He turned to me and waited. I must have look like a deer in headlights.

“The what now?”

He looked almost bored.

“The welcoming banquet. It’s a chance to get acquainted with the other…um…masters and the other…” He trailed off.

“Slaves” I answered bluntly.

He swallowed thickly.

“Yeah…slaves. Are you getting up or you’re going to stay in bed all day?”

“Um…” I couldn’t believe I had to ask permission to do this now. “Is it okay if I take a shower first?”

He looked at me in shocked.

“Of course! I’m so sorry I didn’t think about it before. You must want to get cleaned up after…” he trailed off, his face pained.

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it, surely not with you. God knows what you did in the past and I’m in no hurry to discover it myself.” I said harshly.

I threw the covers off my body, stalking to the bathroom in my undergarments like I owned the place. I slammed the door before he could even formulate a response.

***

I took a long shower, scrubbing every inch of skin that had been touch last night. I tried to ignore the throbbing between my legs and the bruises on my breasts while trying very hard not to cry. I couldn’t allow myself to cry even a little bit because if I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop. I had to play this smart if I wanted to find a way to get out, to help every girl to get out. Maybe I should be nicer to Bellamy. Make him believe that I trust him. In the end, this could play in my favor. He seemed less psychotic than the other men that I saw last night. Sometimes, when he looks at me, I feel like he cares. Maybe in his sick way, he actually does. In any case, I could use this to manipulate him. Make him like me as more than just a sexual object. Maybe if I did that, he would open up to me. I could trick him into telling me a lot about the organization or the location of this place. I had nothing to loose. I stepped out of the shower, drying myself with a clean towel on the countertop. I looked around but I couldn’t find any clothes. I also wasn’t about to put back on my soiled underwear. Guess there’s no better moment to start building that trust then right now. I opened the bathroom door, still draped in my towel.

“All right Bellamy, I’m ready to get dress.”

Bellamy looked up from the book he was reading, sitting on a little chair near the bed.

“Um…yeah about that.”

I opened the closet at once and peaked my head inside.

“What the fuck?” I shouted, looking at the biggest collection of undergarments and negligees I had ever come across.

“Bellamy, why isn’t there any real clothes in this closet? “ I asked angry.

He looked almost sorry.

“You know why.” He responded. “Don’t make this harder than it already is. Just pick something.”

My nostrils flared before I quickly calmed my breathing. Trust. I had to show him that I trusted him and that I would accept his demands.

“All right then, you can choose for me, since the goal is to please you in the end. You are my master after all.” I said looking him straight in the eye without a shred of defiance this time.

He observed me for a few seconds before declaring: “Okay, since I AM your master, I wish to see you wear whatever pleases you and makes you feel comfortable.” He smirked. “Even though you have to choose from scrap of clothes.”

I glared at him. “Funny Blake.” I looked back at the closet and then an idea stroke me.

“I can pick anything?” I asked.

“Like I said, you wear whatever you want.” He responded going back to his book.

I smiled. “Perfect.” I took slow steps towards him. He looked up again from his book, glancing down at my body still clad in a towel. I swallowed. Trust. I’m building trust. It’s too late to back down, now. I leaned over his chair, giving him a perfect view down my towel. He stiffened, growing uncomfortable.

“Well, I would like to wear your shirt.” I said, staring into his eyes. He looked taken aback for a second before he opened his mouth.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Clarke.”

“You said I could wear whatever pleased me and made me feel comfortable.” I said innocently.

He looked pained. “I know what I said, but it’s not really the dress code for tonight.”

“Maybe, but wearing your shirt would make me feel less vulnerable, showing less skin than I wish to.“ I said casting him the most puppy eyes I could muster. His eyes soften.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just…I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with the other masters.”

I shuddered thinking about the other men I saw last night. I still had my last card to play though.

“I get that, but YOU are my master and YOU decide whatever I wear from now on. So, if seeing me in your shirt, proclaiming me as your propriety, is something that YOU want, I don’t see where the problem is.” I responded manipulatively.

He slowly smirked.

“ I see what you’re doing here Clarke. Trying to butter me up to make me do your bidding.”

My face fell, but I pushed on.

“Is it working?” I challenged.

His smirk grew into a full-blown smile.

“ Yeah it is. I just wish I had thought about it before.”

I couldn’t help but respond with a smile myself.

“It’s settle then. Take it off.” I said, looking at his shirt emphatically. He cocked his head and then I added, “please”, before he quickly stood up, almost making me fall in the process and then proceeded to peel off his shirt from his body. I couldn’t help but stare at his perfectly sculpted body. I rapidly adverted my eyes from his abs before my mind could start to scream at me to touch him. This couldn’t be happening. I couldn’t be attracted to my captor. What kind of Stockholm syndrome shit was that! Even though he hadn’t abused, beat or rape me, that didn’t mean he hadn’t done it before to someone else or that he would never do it to me. I had to stay on my guard whatever my body made me feel when I was near him. He handed me the shirt and I took it from him, almost running to the closet, closing the door behind me. Once inside, I took big breaths, calming my racing heart, before letting drop the towel to the ground. I looked around and chose the most covering underwear that I could find. I took a black bra and panties set, that seemed the least objectifying choices. Then, I took Bellamy’s green shirt and put it on.

“All right. Ready or not, it’s go time.” I turned the handle and walked back into the bedroom, steeling myself to face whatever was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Bellamy

After reading the same sentence five times in a row, I finally gave up and closed my book. I couldn’t concentrate on anything else other than Clarke. My sergeant had warned me before I left to go undercover that it was normal to care about the victims. We wouldn’t be on the force if we didn’t care in the first place. The important thing was to not let our emotions rule over everything else. The mission had to be the priority and the goal here. Of course the victims were important too and I had to do everything in my power to protect them at the better of my capacities. Except, I couldn’t always put their well-being first, especially if it meant endangering the mission or blowing up my cover. I had only been undercover for 2 weeks that I was already starting to feel the weight of the guilt. The first 13 days had been less heart-wrenching but more sickening. I had to listen to men talk about violating and selling young girls to rich other men. I still managed to get a few of the girl’s names while wearing a wire. Some of them had already incriminated themselves for open cases. I knew sergeant Kane would wait after I had more on the organization to take it down before coming in and arresting them. Even so, the last 24 hours had been excruciating and I know it wouldn’t stop being hard as hell anytime soon. Clarke had been so fearless and brave last night and I couldn’t stop worrying that this fire that lived inside of her would get her hurt again or worse killed. Seeing her try to manipulate me earlier had giving me hope that she would stop the constant confrontation and at least pretend to surrender to me and to the situation. Of course I still had to keep an eye on her so she wouldn’t try to get out of this herself, wrecking in the process my undercover mission and everything that my team had worked for in the last 2 years.

The closet door opened as I came back to reality. Clarke came out dressed in my emerald green shirt only, the fabric barely covering the top of her thighs. My mouth went dry and I thickly swallowed once again. She looked good in my shirt, too good. I wish she could have worn more clothes tonight. I was already playing with fire by accepting to give her my shirt. Like she had said before, I could always justify this to the others by stating that I was her master and that I would do whatever pleased me with her attire. I still had to be careful though. Murphy was starting to suspect something was off with me.

“You look good.” I finally said hoping it didn’t sound creepy as hell given the situation we were in.

“I know.” She said looking me straight in the eyes.

I slowly got up. “Right, well, we should get going then.” I started to walk in direction of the exit when she stopped me by putting her hand on my chest.

“Um…don’t you want to put a shirt on before?” she asked me, her eyes darting to my chest.

I looked down where her hand met my bare chest before looking back up into her eyes. She grew nervous and quickly withdrew her hand.

“I mean…you can do as you like. I just thought the slaves were the only ones who had to show more skin than they wished for.” She said nervously.

I looked at her curiously. “Would it make you feel better if I put a shirt on or, if I showed skin to match your attire of the night?”

“Would it make me a bad slave if I said the latter would make me feel better? She asked almost guilty.

“Since I was the one to ask the question, then no Clarke, it wouldn’t.” I hesitated a second before adding, “But…you need to be careful when you respond stuff like that around the other men. As your master, I actually like hearing what you prefer or what you think, but don’t be mistaken: this is not a general occurrence for a master. So my first rule to you will be to stay on the down low tonight and every other time you’ll have to be in the presence of the masters.”

She looked like she wanted to object so I pushed on.

“I mean it Clarke. There’ll be no more confronting the other masters on my watch, you got it?” I asked seriously.

“I got it.” She said quietly, looking away.

“Good. Second rule, you always stay by my side. There’ll be no wandering around or getting away. Third and final rule, when a master asks you to do something, you do it, no questions ask.”

She paled at the last rule and I added for good measure, “If you respect rule number two, the only master you’ll have to answer to is me.”

She looked almost relieved before she asked, “Why?”

I tried to keep my face neutral when I recited the words Murphy had said a week before. “Because as your master, I have priority on your body and the last word on who gets to play with it.”

Her face turned relieved to scare in a matter of seconds. I felt guilty to be the one who made her feel that way, but I had to show her this was serious. I couldn’t always make her feel comfortable and safe. I had to play the part and prepare her for the worst.

“I think you’ve made everything perfectly clear…master.” She declared face blank.

Gone was the girl smiling mischievously and trying to manipulate me with her body and her innocent demands. Good. Maybe if she feared me at least a little bit she would be on her best behavior tonight. I stepped in front of the exit door pushing the numbers on the handle to disarm it. It clicked and I opened it slowly. I turned around to offer Clarke my hand. She only hesitated a second before gripping my palm in her tiny hand. We walked side by side through dark hallways for what seemed like hours. I knew where to go, but I’m pretty sure Clarke was lost by now. The hallways were designed for this exact purpose. That way, the slaves would have a hard time trying to escape. The more we walked the darkest it got. I felt Clarke’s body tensing beside mine and she clutched my hand tighter.

“We’re almost there.” I murmured sliding my thumb comfortingly on top her hand.

We finally reached a big wooden door enlightened by two candlesticks. I met Clarke’s eyes one last time giving her a quick nod before opening the doors and stepping into the ballroom. The lights were blinding and it took me a couple of seconds to get accustomed to it. The first thing that hit me was the normalcy of the setting. Everything seemed normal, like we weren’t into a hidden facility that trained young girls to be sex slaves. There was food on the left side of the room on silver platters and there was music in the background. A big chandelier that reflected the light in little parcel across the ground illuminated the room. Then, before I could see myself relaxing, I started to notice the people already in the room. Cage was seated on a chair on the right side of the room with a girl on his lap. He was slowly stroking her thighs with his fealty hands. She was wearing some lingerie thing that made her look like a maid. Next to him was Emerson. He was lounging in his chair while another girl was massaging his shoulders. I brought my lips close to Clarke’s ears.

“What were the girl’s names already?” I asked lowly.

She flinched a little at my proximity but followed my eyesight. She whispered back in my ear, “The girl sitting on this Cage guy is named Harper and the one behind Emerson is Monroe.”

She looked around the room before speaking again. “Where are the other girls? Where are Roma and Charlotte?”

I let go of her hand and settled mine on her lower back. “I’m sure there’ll be here soon.” 

As soon as I said the words, the doors flew open before letting in Murphy and Dax. A young girl accompanied each of them. Dax had his arm strapped across Charlotte’s tiny waist. She was wearing a black corset with matching panties. Murphy looked the most mastery of them all. He had Roma on a leash. She wasn’t wearing anything to hide her breasts and she had a red thong that matched her collar. Murphy spotted me instantly. He swiftly walked toward us dragging Roma in the process. When we came face to face he finally took in Clarke’s appearance.

“I’m sorry Blake, but wasn’t I clear on the dress code of this evening?” He asked leering at Clarke.

My hand tightened on her back before coming to rest on her hip.

“Yes you were.” I only said by way of explanation challenging him to say something about my choice of training.

He huffed looking stunned. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Blake. I know you’re new around here but this isn’t how we do things. Come on, I’ve been waiting to see those tits again.” He said licking his lips. “You can’t hide them away from the rest of us. That’s not fair.” I felt Clarke go still behind my hand, her face drained of colors. I squeezed her hip once before smiling back at Murphy.

“I don’t really care about being fair or not. She’s mine now.” I declared pressing her body closer to mine. “I can do whatever I want with her.” Clarke sucked in a breath biting the inside of her cheek.

Murphy’s expression darkened at my response and stepped closer to me.

“Careful Blake. It almost looks like you care. You’re walking a fine line between looking possessive and looking protective. You wouldn’t want your slave to get the wrong idea about what’s coming for her.” He said lowly.  

“Don’t worry for me. I won’t ever get the wrong idea about human trafficking.” Clarke declared before I could stop her.

I held my breath, dreading Murphy’s reaction. He looked her way smiling slowly.

“Still a little firecracker I see. Keep running your mouth all you want sweetheart, I’ll just be over here rolling my tongue in my mouth still tasting your cum from last night.” He cruelly answered before walking away still pulling Roma behind him.

“I hope you choke on it.” She seethed between her teeth watching him walk away. I slowly but firmly grasped her chin into my hands bringing her eyes back on mine.

“You’re okay?” I asked concern filling my eyes.

Her gaze softened. “I don’t think okay is the right word, but in this circumstance, I’ll settle for fine.” She tried to step back from my grip, but my hand tightened on her jaw.

“Good.” I said. “Now, don’t ever do that again.” I added seriously. “You already broke the first rule and it’s not even been five minutes.”

“Careful Bellamy or I’ll start to think you really care about what happens to me.” She responded sharply.

I clenched my jaw, swallowing the things I really wanted to say before letting go of her chin.

“Don’t disobey me again.” I answered menacingly.

She swallowed tightly never breaking eye contact and whispered, “Yes sir.“

The next hour was a blur. Masters were presenting their slaves to reinforce their possessiveness over them. I tried to ignore the look in all the girl’s eyes. Charlotte looked particularly hopeless and I had to stop myself from blowing my own cover by shooting all the men in this place. I had to stay calm. I still had a lot of proof to gather. Murphy was the one in contact with the leader of the organization. I haven’t had the opportunity to meet him yet. I needed a name and a face. I also needed paper trail to prove the human trafficking operation where I could also find the list of buyers. Murphy was the only one of the masters to have an office. I’m sure I could find a lot of proof in there. If only I could find a way to get in his office without being seen…

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t hear Clarke call my name. She lightly touched my elbow to get my attention. I looked at her sharply. We had been sitting at a table next to each other. Cage was on Clarke’s left with Harper next to him, while Charlotte was on my right with Dax seated next to her. Last thing I remembered was Cage and Dax in a heated debate about the pros and cons of breast sizes.

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked Clarke coming back to reality. She had a smile on her face but it looked force.

“I said: is it okay if I sit on your lap?” She asked innocently even though I could feel the desperation in her voice.

I froze for a second not knowing how to respond. I really wanted to avoid physical contact with the girls as much as I could when not necessary, but something in Clarke’s eyes made me feel uneasy about flat out refusing. Plus, maybe I wasn’t acting as possessive as I should be.

“Um… yeah…yeah of course.” I finally answered moving back my chair to give her some space to sit.

“Thanks.” She said before quickly standing up and sitting on my lap. Her shirt rode up on her thighs when she sat and I saw from the corner of my eyes Cage leering at her. I quickly pulled her shirt down to hide her as best as I could while Cage made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. I felt Clarke shaking above me. I put a hand on her back and another one on her thigh grounding her.

“What’s up?” I said quietly.

She plastered a smile on her face once again. “Nothing, nothing.” She said relaxing slightly. I pulled my hand away from her back seeing her looking back towards Cage between her lashes. He gave her a mean smile. She faced me again pulling my free hand to drape it across her stomach. I pulled her closer to my body on instinct tightening my grip at the same time. I didn’t know what that was about but I knew it couldn’t be good. I’ll have to talk to her about it later. Dax started talking about breast sizes again and I tried to tune it out. Except, he pointedly looked at me and asked for my opinion. I couldn’t ignore the subject anymore and I had to blend in.

“I don’t know. I’ve never really been into boobs that much, I’m way more into ass.” I said in the most duchey voice I could muster.

I saw Clarke’s eyes roll in the back of her head and fidget on my lap. Dax laughed a little before zooming in on Clarke’s chest.

“Well that’s to bad because your slave’s got a nice rack. If you ever get tired of her we could still switch you know. Mine is not even fully formed yet but she’s already got a great ass.” He said groping Charlotte.

I felt Clarke stiffened while her eyes darkened. I knew she could take the remarks about her, but every time Dax touched or talked about Charlotte I felt her loosing control. I wasn’t about to let that happen so I brought back the conversation towards Clarke.

“Don’t worry about me. It’s not because I’ve never really been into tits that I’m not into Clarke’s. Plus, she doesn’t just have great tits. She’s got a great ass too.”

Her eyes left Charlotte to land on my face. She fixed me with an annoyed look but I was relieved to see her take back control on her emotions. Cage stepped back in the conversation and I could once again fade in the background while tuning out the obscene subject of conversation. I felt something vibrate in my back pocket. It wasn’t the best time but I had to take that call. I was afraid to leave Clarke by herself but I didn’t really have a choice.

I cleared my throat. “Will you excuse me? I’ve got to relieved myself.” I pulled Clarke off my lap while standing up.

“You’re leaving?” She asked fear evident on her features.

“I’ll be right back. Stay here. I’ll find you in a minute.” I said squeezing her hip before departing towards the bathroom. I couldn’t turn around and think too much about what I was doing. I had to pick up that call.

I quickly locked myself in a private bathroom while picking up my burner phone.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Blake. It’s Kane.”

“Sergeant.” I acknowledge.

“Are you alone? Can you talk?” He asked.

“Yes, but I don’t have much time.” I said.

“I’ll get right to the point then. Have you found something big yet? Something that could unmask the leader of the organization?” Kane asked. 

“I haven’t sir. But I’m pretty sure I know where to find the proof. I just need an opportunity to get it.” I said.

“I’ll be waiting. In the meantime, tell me what’s going on in there?”

I looked up in the mirror seeing how tired I felt. The events of the last day had been draining all my energy. Everything seemed easier when it was just men talking shit about women. But now, it was real. Young women had been taken against their will; they had been raped, beaten and humiliated. I took a moment to stabilize my breathing. 

“Victims are everywhere I look sir. It’s getting difficult to keep it together.” I admitted.

“I can’t imagine Bellamy.” Kane said with compassion. “But we’re almost there. You’ve got to find a way to get these guys.” 

“I know, I know.” I said refocusing.

“Is your cover still intact?” He asked once again bringing the conversation back to the mission. 

“I think so. The master who’s in charge keeps me in his sight at all time but other than that I think the other men are pretty clueless.”

“What about the girls?” Kane added.

I froze, thinking about Clarke. “I think the girls are too traumatized right now to suspect anything with me.“ I hesitated before adding, “Except maybe the girl to whom I’ve been assigned. I’m suppose to train her into submission and sexual favors, but I’m afraid she’ll realize I’m not doing my job and what’s expected of me by treating her differently than the other men. I know I have to live in the grey area for now but I’m not about to be raping an innocent girl, sir.” I finished vomiting my feelings with a wish to take them back. Maybe that was too much information to my sergeant.

“I’m not asking you to son. This girl, do you think she’s trustworthy?“

I thought about it for a minute. I hadn’t known Clarke for more than 24 hours. I knew she would do anything to save the other girls in here even if it meant sacrificing herself in the process. I also knew she could use manipulation when she wanted something. Was she trustworthy though?

“I wouldn’t be able to be one hundred percent sure at the moment, sir.” I answered. 

“All right son. Then, you keep doing whatever you’re doing. Just know that if things get too hard for you and you trust this girl one hundred percent you have my blessing to tell her the truth.” Kane said.

I exhaled slowly through my noise.

“Thank you, sir.”

“But Blake, just know that if you do, you’ll be putting her in even greater danger if things go south.” He warned.

“I’ll keep that in mind sergeant. Thank you. I have to go.” I said

“Good luck son. Keep in touch.” He said as way of goodbye.

I ended the call and took a minute to collect myself. I wasn’t out of the woods yet. I had to focus on the end game and keep believing that this undercover mission would save more lives in the future than the ones I was watching being destroyed in the present. I took a last shaky breath before opening the door and walking out to go find Clarke. The night wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos. They always make my day! Once again, thank you for reading.


	5. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long update but I had a lot of things to do for schools and everything was kind of crazy for a while. This isn't my best chapter to date but I wanted to get something for you as soon as I could.

Bellamy had only been gone a minute before I felt the fear creeping back in. The moment I set foot in this room I felt like I was drowning. I felt like I couldn’t breath, move or speak. The only thing keeping me centered had been Bellamy’s hand on my back. I should’ve felt repulsion from his touch but I only felt calm, security and…shame. I was ashamed of feeling this way toward a man who raped and beat woman. Granted I never actually witnessed it myself or hear him admit to those horrors, but he couldn’t be a good man if he was okay with abducting girls and making them sex objects. A thought came to me then. Maybe I was his first slave. Maybe he’d never actually raped or beat a woman…yet. I felt relief at this possibility. Maybe I could change his mind. Manipulate him. Make him realize that it was a mistake coming here and working for this sex trafficking organization.

Looking at the other girls around the table, I realized that I was the only one wearing a shirt, covering at least part of my body. I was pretty sure that none of them had been given a choice tonight. They all wore what they master had wanted them to wear. Why did Bellamy give me permission to choose? Why hadn’t he taken me against my will for his pleasure yet? So many questions were surrounding Bellamy and this place, yet the answers were out of my reach. Seconds were ticking by and I couldn’t wait for Bellamy to get back. Cage had been leering at me since Bellamy had left. I knew he was waiting for an opportunity to touch me again. Earlier this evening, while Bellamy was zoning out, Cage had innocently put his hand on my thigh. I had looked at him sharply, ready to object and kick him in the nuts. His brows had slowly risen up, challenging me to say or do something about it. Except, I couldn’t. Bellamy had been clear while stating the rules. I couldn’t confront any of the masters and when a master asked you to do something, you had to do it, no questions ask. My gaze had fell to the ground in submission while his hand started creeping higher on my thigh. I had started to shake without even realizing it. Cage’s hand had been getting closer to my sex while dread filled my body. I was scared out of my mind of relieving the horrors of last night. My eyes had lifted from the ground landing on Bellamy. He still looked lost in thoughts. I had wished for him to look at me, to see the fear in my eyes, but he hadn’t. Cage had been lazily tracing the outline of my underwear when something came back to me. “As your master, I have priority on your body and the last word on who gets to play with it.” I remembered the exact words Bellamy had spoken in the bedroom earlier. They had filled me with dread at the time, but now, they felt like a relief as a plan formed in my mind. Before Cage could explore my body further I had attracted Bellamy’s attention and asked him to sit on his lap. I’m sure Cage had seen right through me, but he couldn’t say anything. My master was Bellamy and he had priority over me. Sitting on his lap and securing his arm across my stomach made me feel protected and relieved. Unfortunately, I didn’t feel like that for long. Bellamy had left the room a few minutes later and Cage was once again leering at me. This nightmare was only getting started I could feel it. Cage took the seat closer to mine and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

“Now that the cat’s gone. The mice can play.” He said groping my breast through my shirt. 

“I…” I started to say before he put his filthy finger on my mouth.

“Sh…you don’t have to say anything baby. I know you want me. I see you looking at me when I’m not looking. “ He said punctuating his words by twisting my nipples through my clothes.

This man was insane. He really seemed to believe that I wanted him. I wanted to scream, but I was afraid of breaking a rule. What would happen to me if I said something? I kept my breathing steady and my fear and fury in check. I didn’t want to show him how his words were getting to me. He straightened his back looking at my shirt.

“This thing is getting in the way.” He said more to himself. “Dax, would you care to help a brother out?” he asked looking toward the man.

Dax looked at me mischievously. “With pleasure.” He answered handing Cage a pocketknife. I felt my face draining of its colors and before I could even react, Cage was cutting my shirt from the collar to the hem exposing my body clad in my underwear. He swiftly pushed off the scrap of clothes from my shoulders letting it fall to the ground.

Cage exhaled victoriously: “That’s more like it,” before plunging his tongue between the valley of my breast. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact. His tongue had only just started his decent before it stopped completely. I stopped breathing for a moment afraid of opening my eyes before I felt Cage drawing away from me clearing his throat. 

“Blake.” He greeted casually.

My eyes opened in shock, regaining my senses and quickly started to breath again. I slowly worked up the courage to look behind me. Bellamy was standing an inch from my chair his jaw clenching menacingly. My breath itched in my throat when his eyes met mine. I’d never felt more afraid and relieved in my entire life. He looked murderous. I just hoped his anger wouldn’t be directed at me. Cage brought his hand back to my thigh. I kept my eyes on Bellamy.

“I was just enjoying your new slave here. Care to join us?” Cage asked moving his hand higher. 

Bellamy’s hands clenched at his sides. His eyes left mine to look at Cage.

“Actually, I don’t like when people play with my things. So if you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your hands to yourself from now on.”

Cage’s smug expression turned to surprise in a matter of seconds, his hand withdrawing from my skin. 

“I meant no harm Blake, really. I just thought I’d keep her hot and sweet until you got back. I mean,” he said, his eyes zooming on my chest “this doll right here has some nice tits. I can’t believe you were hiding those from us.” Cage looked at Dax and they both exchanged a knowing look grinning like idiots.

“I’m sorry boys, do I have to remind you of the third rule? I’m the one who has priority on my slave’s body. If I want her clothed than she’ll be clothed. If I want her naked than she’ll be naked.” Bellamy affirmed coldly.

I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I’d never heard him be so cold and mean. Surely he couldn’t really think that. Earlier he’d made me choose my own attire for the night. Was I naive to think that maybe he wasn’t so bad? That maybe I could change his mind about any of this? I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Bellamy’s hands gripped my shoulders grounding me and bringing me back to reality.

“You’re right Blake. I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I’ll be careful to ask next time.” Cage answered looking at me while licking his lower lip.

“Good.” Bellamy said, picking up the ruined shirt from the floor. “Also, you owe me a shirt. This one was my favorite.”

Dax and Cage exploded in laughter. I felt like I was going to be sick. They were all enjoying this. The looks on the girls faces around the table were as disgusted as mine.

Bellamy spoke again, squeezing my shoulders in the process. “Well, I think it’s time for Clarke and I to retire for the night.”

The other men looked ready to object, but Bellamy stopped them. 

“This is actually all your fault Cage. Disrobing Clarke like that…” he trailed off rubbing his thumbs down my collarbone. He leaned down my neck and inhaled almost touching me with his lips. “She looks too delicious for me to behave right now.” 

I closed my eyes disgusted not only with him, but also with myself. I couldn’t believe that this turned me on. That HE made me feel this way. I was going straight to hell. Tears gathered behind my lids too ashamed to open them. I felt Bellamy straightened back.

“Come.” He simply said to me.

I slowly rose up from my chair gazing at the floor. I couldn’t bear to look into the eyes of the other girls seated at the table. Last night, I’d been loud and defiant trying to show strength so they wouldn’t all break down. Now, I felt ashamed of feeling even just an ounce of attraction for my captor. All the girls in here had probably been rape by their masters already. I was this stupid girl thinking that I could change my master. That I could convince him that this situation was wrong, that HE was wrong in working for such an inhuman organization. Bellamy’s hot and cold attitude was giving me whiplash. Earlier this evening, I had thought that I could get through this, that maybe I could manipulate Bellamy to help me and the other girls get out of here. I didn’t know how to feel anymore. He looked murderous when he came back and he sounded so harsh and cold. I was starting to lose it, trying to reconcile who he was and how he made me feel. I followed him to the exit staying close while being careful not to actually touch him. Just before passing the threshold Bellamy gripped my wrist.

“Are you okay?” he whispered close to my ear.

I felt my face heating up and I silently cursed him.

“Let go.” I said quietly.

“Clarke…” he started, his body coming closer to mine. I could feel the heat radiating from his naked chest. Our bodies were so close I could see the freckles sprinkle all over his upper body. I took one, two, three big breaths keeping my eyes cast towards his chest before he realized I wasn’t going to say anything more. He sighed heavily, let go of my wrist and took a step back.

“Come on. Follow me closely on the walk back. I can’t have you lose yourself in this maze.”

He stepped in front of me and started walking into the dark hallways, the hallways of hell.

 

***

 

When we came back to our room, I realized the lights were dimmed. Great. I was now in a bad porno and horror movie mashed together. Bellamy halted in the center of the room and turned around to face me.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

My eyes were still cast downwards. I was afraid of meeting his eyes. Was he mad at me? Was he angry that I found myself between Cage’s hands? My breathing started coming faster. I remembered his eyes earlier. He looked murderous. Had I done something wrong?

“I’m sorry.” I said gulping big gulps of air and trying to keep at bay the tears gathering in my eyes. “I’m sorry about tonight. I promise I didn’t do anything to attract Cage’s attention while you were gone.” My voice cracked on the last word and I finally lifted my gaze from the floor to face him. He looked confuse. 

“Clarke, you don’t have to apologize to me. I’m the one who left you alone with these sleazebags. I know you didn’t have a choice.” He broke eye contact for a few seconds, the third rule of this place hanging between us: when a master asks you to do something, you do it, no questions ask. I breathed heavily swallowing my tears. 

“Okay.” I managed to respond before circling my arms around my middle.

His gaze snapped to my body realizing I was still only clad in my underwear.

“Are you cold? I’m sure I could find another one of my shirt somewhere. Wait.” He turned away from me dropping to the ground and looked under the bed. He came back with a red sweatshirt and handed it to me.

“Here.” He said kindly. 

I looked at him shocked. Once again, he was offering me something to cover myself. His hot and cold attitude going from murderous eyes and disgusting comments to kindness human was seriously fucking me up. I was done waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“If you’re going to force me to have sex with you, I suggest you get on with it.”

“What?” He said taken aback. 

“You can’t keep being nice to me when we both know what’s coming. I’m seriously loosing my mind here. My anxiety is through the roof anticipating when you’ll make your move on me. So, no thank you, I don’t want your shirt.”

He looked hurt. No. That couldn’t be it. I hardly said anything offensive. I only said what we both know will happen eventually. His face quickly hardened letting the pain fade from his face before dropping his shirt.

“Fine. You don’t want my shirt? Be my guest. I don’t really care if you stay half naked. I guess I’ll just keep enjoying the show then.” He sharply responded trying to hurt me with his words.

“Fine.” I said puffing my chest and walking around him towards the bed.

“Fine.” I heard him mutter through his teeth.

“Well, if you won’t force me against my will tonight, I guess I’ll go to bed now if that's okay with you.” I declared sharply. I quickly moved into bed ignoring his stare against my back and closing my eyes. I heard him sigh heavily in the darkness of the room before I felt him move in the room for a few minutes and closed the lights. I was starting to drift off when I felt the bed move beside me. I held my breath for a few seconds before he spoke again.

“Don’t worry. Unconscious girls aren’t my type. I won’t touch you. Go to sleep Clarke.”

I don’t know if it was the emotions of the last 24 hours or my inexplicable feeling of security every time I was with Bellamy, but I soon felt myself slip into dreamland. My last thought before completely falling asleep was that even though Bellamy had warned me that he would be enjoying the view of my half naked body from now on, his eyes never once drifted away from my face. He didn’t seem to realize that his eyes were betraying what he really felt even when his words seemed to mean the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments would be good. I don't know how long I can keep Bellamy's double identity from Clarke. I feel like I'm loosing my mind with her. What do you guys think?


	6. Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the comments they really helped me get back into the story and into writing. Since this is my first fic I still don't know what I'm doing. Now, I'm just trying to wing it. Thank you for reading!

I woke up to a flowery sent assaulting my nostrils and soft tendrils of hair caressing my face. Clarke was still sound asleep undisturbed by our newfound proximity. I took a moment to really look at her before getting up. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. It’s like I was looking at a brand new person. The last two days hadn’t been easy on her. Well, I shouldn’t assume anything about her or her psyched of the moment. I wasn’t the one to live it, but seeing as I witness most of it I knew she probably felt like she was in hell right now. I shifted away from her to fix the ceiling. I took a big gulp of air preparing myself for the day ahead of me. Every seconds in this place felt like an internal war within myself. Last night, when I saw Clarke assaulted by Cage I almost lost every shred of control I thought I had as a policeman. I knew this assignment was going to be hard, but I couldn’t have predicted how out of control I would feel. Every girl in here had a story to tell and a family that missed her. Each second that passed in this place, there was a teenage girl who lost a little bit more of her innocence. My eyes went to Clarke once again. Who was she? How had she ended up in here? Was she in college like a lot of girls her age? What was she studying? Did she have a boyfriend or a girlfriend searching for her? I paused my thoughts for a moment feeling a wave of uneasiness take over me. My last question shouldn’t bother me. I was working to infiltrate and take down an organization. That’s it. I wasn’t here to think about anything else. Except…the moment I laid eyes on Clarke I felt something pulling me towards her. I couldn’t explain it. There was this sort of trust and kinship between us that couldn’t be explained by any circumstances. I knew she felt it too when we locked eyes. The thing is, she thought I was a monster. She probably felt confusion between what she knew about me and what she felt towards me. Last night, she said she was tired of waiting for me to rape her. She knew what this place was and she wasn’t naïve about what would happen to her. After what Murphy did to her…she wasn’t about to believe in happy endings. The thing is she didn’t really know anything about me. She didn’t know I would never in a million years try to rape her. I couldn’t think about this. I had a meeting with the other men this morning and Clarke had to go to training soon. I was about to get up when I saw Clarke move slowly and open her eyes. Her relaxed features turned into panic when she spotted me beside her, but quickly turned from panicked to annoy when she recognized me.

“Good morning.” I murmured softly.

She didn’t respond, only continued to stare. I dropped my gaze incapable of keeping eye contact any longer.

“I have a meeting this morning and you have to go to training.”

I forced my eyes to go up to face her reaction. She didn’t seem surprised. She only nodded while her eyes seemed devoid of any emotion. I took a big breath before pushing the covers off and getting up. I walked swiftly to the bathroom while giving my last command.

“Choose whatever you like from the wardrobe. We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

***

I exited the bathroom exactly seven minutes later wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Clarke was seated on the side of the bed wearing a new matching set of light pink underwear. She looked like a princess from a very adult fairytale. I know I shouldn’t stare, but her blond hair was just so beautiful under the lights of the room. Her chest rose slowly like she was trying to calm her nerves before a big show or a big game. My eyes zoomed in on her perfect breasts that were fighting to stay in the cups of the bra. Her skin was pale like ivory and looked so soft to the touch. She swiftly turned her head towards me and caught me staring. My eyes dropped to the floor. Fuck. ‘Good job at being creepy, Bellamy. You’re really selling this thing.’ I felt my face flush from embarrassment.

“No reason to be embarrassed Blake. I’m the one who’s half naked here and I’m also the one who’s a prisoner without any choice or free will. So don’t be a jackass and assume your sexual urges without making me feel like your care about my modesty.”

Clarke raised her brows like she was challenging me to contradict her. I swallowed what I really wanted to say feeling a little bit proud to hear her stand up to me even though I knew this was a dangerous attitude to have in this kind of place. I hardened my features letting go of my personal feelings to become what I must in this place: an owner to a sex slave. I had been too kind to her, too lenient, and this was starting to show in her attitude and responses towards me. I had to do something about it even if deep inside the real Bellamy really didn’t want to. I took slow steps towards her, like an animal approaching its prey. Her face crumpled without losing the fight behind it. When my body was an inch from her, I delicately leaned my body forwards putting my arms on both side of her hip and my mouth an inch from her right ear.

“I don’t think you understand the situation here sweetheart. I AM your master and YOU ARE my slave. Not the other way around. So, you don’t get to tell me what to do, got it?” I punctuated my last words with a squeeze of her left hip. Her breath itch in the back of her throat and she slowly exhaled staying mute. I brought my face back to eyes level lifting my hand against her ribcage just shy of touching her breast.

“Got it?” I repeated more harshly rubbing my thumb against the underwire of her bra. Her eyes hardened while never leaving mine.

“Got it.” She spat in disgust.

I took a breath trying to tame the raging war inside of me. A part of me was in awe of her and her courage but another part of me was angry that she acted so careless in front of her master. I couldn’t let her get away with this attitude. If I did, something worse could happen to her when we finally left this room. I was petrified of something happening to her while I couldn’t protect her. I was starting to think that to protect her form herself I had to loose a piece of my soul and make her hate me. From the start, our interactions had seemed like a game without real high stakes. That’s why we both felt this connection between us. I was about to destroy this tentative trust and bond with my next move. I bended myself and kneeled between her thighs. My hand on the underwire of her bra started moving again cupping her left breast and bringing my other hand on her other breast. I felt Clarke’s body go rigid and saw her eyes bugged out of their sockets. I pushed down the shame deep down inside of me and kept going. I swiped my thumbs against the peaks of her breasts making them stand at attention behind the fabric of her bra. She closed her eyes, her breaths becoming shallow. Was she enjoying this? Fuck. I couldn’t think about that right now. I had to get my point across. I leaned my body once again aiming my lips towards her ear and whispered darkly: “I don’t really feel like you understand, love. You’re mine, but I’m not yours. So don’t fucking insult me with orders. I’m the one who gives them, not you.” I completed my descent into hell by twisting her nipples between my thumbs. I heard a soft moan slip from her mouth. I closed my eyes chasing the feeling that her voice had on my body trying to keep my dick from hardening even more than it already did. I was almost done. I could get through this. I pulled back a little to see her pale skin radiating from her neck. I swallowed tightly before putting my mouth on her skin. Clarke gasps audibly. I didn’t know if I was hurting her or if she was enjoying herself, I only knew that I couldn’t stop now. I had to finish this, to mark her as my own propriety. I sucked her pulse point on her neck without being too gentle. I heard Clarke moan again and before I could even comprehend what was happening, I felt her fingers tangled themselves into my hair. Fuck. I didn’t intend this to become consensual. I needed her to be afraid of me, at least a little bit. I sucked harder into her skin hoping it would bruise and that it would be enough to protect her from the other masters. I felt her fingers tighten into my hair and her body shake from pleasure. I slowly let go of her neck, taking a moment to settle my beating heart before looking into her eyes once again. Her breathing came in fast and her chest was heaving. Her eyes were dark and full of arousal her left hand still in my hair. I slowly took her hand from my head and untangled her fingers one by one putting her hand away on her thighs. I didn’t know what I would do if she kept stroking my hair like that.

“Have I been clear enough sweetheart?” I asked with the most neutral voice I could muster.

Her breath quickly slowed, her eyes never leaving mine.

“You have master. I’m sorry.”

“Perfect then, let’s go. You can’t afford to be late for your training.”

I quickly rose from the ground giving her my hand. She hesitated only a second before grabbing it and getting up from the bed.

***

I’d just left Clarke a moment ago by the training center when I entered the room that would serve as a conference room for the masters. I was still feeling dazed by my encounter with Clarke. Wasn’t I menacing enough? Was she really turned on by what I did to her? I couldn’t really fault her since I was myself turned on as fuck right now. I just wish I still got my point across and that she won’t do anything foolish while were separated and I can’t keep an eye on her. Giving her a hickey was also a way to protect her. I hoped that by marking her, it would send a clear message to the other men that she was my slave and that I wouldn’t accept any behavior like the one Cage had displayed last night towards Clarke. I took a seat across the table from Cage who was looking at me like I stole his favorite toy. Murphy was at the head of the table ready to begin this meeting.

“So, gentlemen, how are you doing with your slaves?” Murphy asked loudly.

Emerson was the first to respond excitedly.

“My little dog is doing great!”

“Dog?” Dax asked curiously.

“Yeah well, I’m calling her that because if you get to close she might bite you.” He said smirking. “But, when I have Monroe on a leash she doesn’t stand a chance.”

All the men around the table exploded in laughter while I concentrated on not vomiting.

Then Cage started talking about how Harper was already a very skilled cocksucker with very little skills to improve. My nausea kept rising while he talked. Then, Dax started to talk about Charlotte and I saw red.

“My baby doll has still a lot to learn, but let’s just say she’s ‘opening’ herself up to me.” He said meanly.

I called upon my training to focus on my task and not kill Dax right this second. I was stone-face on the outside. That’s what mattered. Murphy turned his cold eyes on me and then the room went silent.

“And how is our little firecracker doing, Blake?”

I took a second analyzing what should my next move be. Did I lie? Tell the truth?

“Clarke is a challenge. I’ll admit that. But, everything is going well.”

“I’m always available to help my fellow masters Blake. If your slut is being difficult, I don’t mind stepping in to remind her who’s in charge.” Murphy spat in my face.

I counted to five in my head, taking the time to respond after hearing Clarke being called a slut right in my face. Then, I locked eyes with Murphy.

“Don’t worry Murphy. She knows who’s in charge. The mark on her neck reminding her exactly to whom she belongs to.” I responded darkly sliding my gaze across the men in the room daring them to even argue that they could talk about my slave like she was theirs.

“Well, in that case good work gentlemen.” Murphy said, declaring the meeting over.


	7. Clarke

Bellamy had just left me by this room called the training center. I couldn’t have imagined a creepier name if I’d tried. All the girls from last night were lined in a straight line next to me. I was still dazed by what had just happen with Bellamy. I’d felt so vulnerable sitting on the bed by myself, waiting for him in my underwear. When he came back into the room, I saw how he looked at me. Even though his look should have frightened me, it only seemed to turn me on. I was so ashamed of myself that my only come back was to snap at him, to put the shame on him for once. Clearly, this had backfired big time. When he started touching me, I knew I should’ve felt revulsion and anger. Except, I felt like my body was a livewire. Every touch of his was sending me into a whirlwind of emotions. I couldn’t even control my physical reactions. I’d made sounds and gasps of pleasure, even encouraging him at a certain point to continue while I stroked his hair. I was totally loosing my mind. Factually, I know that Bellamy is a bad man. He wouldn’t be working here, trying to turn girls into sex slaves if he wasn’t. Except, instinctively, I feel secure and protected whenever I’m with him. This makes no sense at all and I’m starting to feel like my mind is playing tricks on me. Maybe I really have this Stockholm syndrome thing. Earlier, I’d known Bellamy was trying to intimidate me, trying to make me follow the rules by force. But, when he touched me, I didn’t feel violated or ashamed. I only felt alive and excited. I can’t believe I’m thinking this, but what he did to me felt totally consensual, because even the slightest touch made me crave so much more. I was right there with him and I didn’t know how to cure myself from this syndrome I seemed to have.

 

A woman entered the room quickly, slamming the door hard on her way in. She looked over us with a bored expression on her face. She seemed a little bit older than me, maybe 25 or 26.  Like all of us, she was wearing little to no clothes. Her sparkling red bra and racy panties glowed in the dim lights of the room. 

 

“Welcome ladies. I’m miss Red. I’ll be you’re trainer today.”

 

She swiftly looked at us from the top-down and pursed her lips.

 

“Well, before we begin, let me explain what we’ll be doing here. I know, you all got here recently and are not really familiar with this new reality you’re about to experience. But, in my class, you’ll learn the art of seduction and movements. This is to better prepare you for what’s to come. I will not accept any crying or begging. I am not here to be your friend. If you learn how to let go, you’ll attract the best buyers and have a better chance to be sold to upper class men.”

 

I swallowed hard. I didn’t really want to think about that. I was still set on finding a way out of here. Miss Red went down the row, examining each and every one of us and throwing snarky comments about our weight, our choice of underwear or the size of our breast. When she came face to face with me she looked thoughtful.

 

“Aren’t you a little old to be here?”

 

“Aren’t you?” I spat back in her face.

 

Her face closed off.

 

“All right. Spread out ladies. You won’t be so smug after three hours of training with me.” She shouted while glaring at me.

 

Oh boy. I really struck a nerve this time.

***

 

My feet were sore and my back was killing me. Miss Red had been screaming at us for the past hours, telling us how worthless we were and how we couldn’t make anything of ourselves if we didn’t put more efforts into our movements. Dancing had never been my greatest strength. My mom had put me in ballet classes when I was little, but it hadn’t lasted very long. I was a mess who couldn’t seem to keep her balance. I also hated all the attention that was put on my body while I was dancing. If a leotard had seem revealing at the time it couldn’t even compare to the feeling I was having now that I had to dance in my underwear. The style of dancing was also a big change from what I knew. I always thought that strippers were improvising when they had to perform. Boy was I wrong! It was so much work. All the choreography, the twist and the turns were exhausting. And don’t even get me started on the flexibility it all required.

 

After another run, Miss Red finally stopped the music and stared us down.

 

“All right, now’s the time for a real test run.”

 

My blood ran cold. Test run? What did that even mean? I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door of the studio flew open. All the masters of last night walked through the door. Murphy was the first one in line; his smirk bigger than it’d ever been when he spotted me. He made a beeline in my direction and came to a full stop in front of me.

 

“Hey Slutty! Missed me?” He said, his finger grazing the side of my right cheek.

 

I recoiled at his touch and tried really hard not to spit in his face. His eyes darkened when he saw what I was wearing and his hand started to creep at the front of my chest.

 

“Well, it seems like Blake finally came to his senses and made you wear something adequate this time around.”

 

Well, I wasn’t going to entertain this creep by correcting him on the fact that I was the one that actually dressed myself this morning. It’s not like I had a choice really. The wardrobe had none of the “adequate” clothes I would have actually chosen. Murphy ran his eyes over my body once more and finally noticed the darkening circle on my throat. His fingers applied pressure on it while he brought his face only inches from mine.

 

“Guess we all know who’s in charge now?” He murmured.

 

I swallowed thickly and heard someone clear their throat nearby.

 

“Yeah she knows and you, Murphy, shouldn’t forget.” Bellamy answered darkly.

 

I saw him in my peripheral vision approaching us while the rest of the men seemed to walk in and cross the room to sit in big comfy chairs on one side of the studio.

 

Murphy’s nostrils seemed to flare at his comment, but his hand left my neck quickly.

 

“Don’t worry Blake, she’s all yours until her training is over. After that, the buyer will be the one taking charge on this one.” Murphy declared without even glancing away from me and then walked to join the others.

 

I was still frozen by my encounter with Murphy when I felt a light touch on my waist. The touch quickly brought me back to reality and then Bellamy was before me.

 

“Hey.” He simply said while drawing slow circles on my skin. I only stared at him dumbly, catching my breath and grounding myself again. 

 

“Hey.” I finally answered. A little smile graced the corner of his mouth and he squeezed my hip lightly before walking away to join the masters in the back of the room.

 

I felt rattle. A touch from Murphy and I wanted to vomit, cry and curl up in a ball on the ground. And then, a touch from Bellamy and I all I could think about was throwing myself at him and never let go. I was slowly but surely losing my mind and I didn’t know how long I could take it.

 

“All right ladies, listen up! Now that your masters are here, it’s time to show them what you have learned today.” Miss Red declared swiftly.

 

One look to my left and I could feel the girls stiffening. Charlotte looked so small next to the other girls. She’d been having a hard time with the movements and I could feel her apprehension from afar. I subtly scooted myself by her side and squeezed her hand.

 

“It’s going to be okay. Focus on the step and do your best.” I said calmly.

 

She squeezed my hand hard and whispered: “What if I don’t remember? Dax will be so mad if I embarrass him.” Her eyes started watering with tears.

 

“Charlotte.” I said, getting her attention back. “If you mess up, improvise. Show confidence and it’ll be enough.”

 

“I’m such a bad dancer. I don’t know how to improvise! I’ve never dance for a man before or for anybody for that matter. I can’t do this!” she said her voice rising.

 

I looked around and saw that the other girls were walking towards their respective master, getting into position. We didn’t have much time.

 

“If you get lost out there, look for me and I’ll help you. I’ll improvise and you’ll just have to follow me. Okay?” I said trying to reassure her. She was just a fourteen-year-old girl. She shouldn’t have to do this, but here we were. I was starting to pull away from her when she spoke up.

 

“No, Clarke. You’ve done enough for me.” She said with pain in her voice.

 

I quickly locked eyes with her and instantly felt dread wash over me. She was talking about the night we met. The night that Murphy…No, I wasn’t going to think about that right now.

 

“I’ll never stop looking out for you. Don’t worry about me. I can handle this. Now go.” I responded pushing her in front of me and swiftly walking in Bellamy’s direction.

 

When I finally stood before him, I wasn’t nervous to be near him again. I was only worried about one thing: Charlotte. I caught her eye between two girls from my left and I gave her the tiniest smile I could manage without drawing too much attention. I felt Bellamy’s hand graze my hip and I was brought back to the moment. The music started and I instinctively began to move; my hips and thighs brushing Bellamy’s arms, my hands trailing his body. He seemed to be frozen in place. His breathing was ragged and fast and his pupils were blown wide. I almost stumbled when my eyes caught his, but I managed to remember the choreography and stay focused. I kept stealing glances to my left, making sure Charlotte was managing the dance. Bellamy seemed to come out of his trance and caught on to what I was doing. He put his hands back on my body.

 

“Everything all right?” He asked quietly.

 

My gaze snapped back to his and I nodded sharply.

 

“Of course.”

 

He looked suspiciously towards Charlotte.

 

“Clarke…”

 

“Drop it Bellamy.” I responded quickly.

 

His hands squeezed my hips.

 

“You’re sure?” He asked nicely.

 

My gaze softened and I gently put my hands on his.

 

“I am. Thank you for asking Master.” I amended remembering our earlier conversation.

 

His eyes shuddered for an instant and I could swear I say a flash of pain in them. I didn’t have time to dwell on that because the next moment I heard Dax complain loudly.

 

“Seriously? Move your hips woman! This isn’t dancing!” He shouted at Charlotte.

 

I quickly looked towards them and saw the panicked look in Charlotte’s eyes. I mouthed to her ‘It’s okay. Follow me. I got you’. Then, I stopped following the choreography and started improvising movements that Charlotte could easily follow and that would surely turn on Dax and get him off her back. I straddled Bellamy’s thighs and waved my upper body against him. I made sure to grasp the back of his head in my hands gliding my fingers through his hair. I saw from the corner of my eye that Charlotte was following my lead. Dax had quieted down and looked stunned. I focused back on Bellamy and saw that he looked stunned himself.  

 

“Hum…Clarke. What are you doing?”

 

I brought my mouth close to his ear slowly grinding myself against him.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” I murmured grazing my teeth against his earlobe for good measure.

 

I felt his hands squeeze my hips. Hard. And let’s just say that wasn’t the only thing that was hard. I pulled back a little to see his face and saw that he was blushing. The realization that I was having that effect on him made me smirk. Who’s in charge now? I couldn’t help but think about his earlier ministrations on my body. It felt great to have the power now. To know that he was the one being affected by me this time around. I glided my hands across his chest feeling his quickening pulse against my palms. His eyes were dark and fixed on mine. Even though I was playing a role and trying to help Charlotte distract Dax, I couldn’t help but feel this pull towards Bellamy once again. Shame and desire bubbled up in my throat when I felt Bellamy’s fingers graze the top of my underwear.

 

“Clarke…you need to stop.” Bellamy mumbled through his teeth. His face contorted into something that resembled pain and pleasure.  I felt his dick get even harder between us and I was ashamed to think about the amount of moisture building in my own underwear.

 

“I’m sorry.” I murmured. “But I can’t.” I answered sincerely, looking towards Charlotte once more. Bellamy’s gaze followed mine and his features seemed to change from desperate to accepting. We looked at each other once more with a shared understanding with desire and pleasure etched into our features. Bellamy swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly.

 

“Okay.” Bellamy answered simply.

 

“Okay.” I echoed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it wasn't the best chapter. I had difficulties with writing this one and I was tired of looking at it.


End file.
